RWBY and the Doctor
by Coupledyeti6
Summary: What happens when the works of Monty Oum and Steven Moffat collide? Let's find out!
1. RWBY's First Mission

Hey Guys, this is my first Fan fic, I hope you guys enjoy. Please feel free to review and tell me what I could improve, and I will do my best. Take care.

* * *

"Would team RWBY, please meet professor Ozpin in his office immediately."

"I swear it wasn't me, this time." Ruby announced as three sets of eyes started to glare at her. They all slowly started to get up, not excited about having to go to Ozpin's office for the third time this week. They all knew this had to do with her, it always did. If it wasn't bringing a "pet" into the school, it was starting a food fight with Nora, or something just as ridiculous.

"Ruby," Yang called the young girl's name, in a sincere voice, "Just tell us what happened, and we won't get mad."

"Speak for yourself Blondie. This is the fourth time this week we've been called down to Ozpin's office, and every time, we all have to do some chore, all thanks to Ruby." The Schnee heiress spat out, "And at this point, I am completely fed up."

"You know that you get some enjoyment out of all Ruby's shenanigans." Yang pointed out. The heiress knew that she was right, but would never let anybody know, especially a blonde haired bilbo.

"Last week, she put a live rat in my dresser!"

"She just trying to give you a present, to be nice!" the fiery aura of the girl started to light up, as she activated Ember Cecilia. Blake noticed this, and decided to step in, before things got messy.

"You girls better stop, remember last time you fought right in front of professor Ozpin's office."

The two girls had been arguing so much with each other, that they hadn't realized that they had reached the headmaster's office.

"We'll finish this later." the blonde girls said as Blake opened the door and walked inside, followed by Ruby.

professor Ozpin noticed the anger between the two. It wasn't uncommon of course, but it still bothered him. "Sit down please."

The girls did as they told, anticipating their inevitable punishment. Ruby was completely petrified, trying to remember what she had done this time. The only thing was, she didn't remember doing anything wrong, at least this week.

"Do you girls have any idea as to why I called you down here?" the headmaster said sternly.

"Is it because Ruby blew up the garden last week, due to her misuse of my dust?" Weiss said glaring at her leader, while Ruby whimpered, "Or perhaps its the twenty-three boxes of cookies she stole on Monday?"

"Thanks for throwing me under the bus, Weiss." Ruby muttered under her breath, along with a particularly vulgar curse.

Ozpin just stared at Weiss, with one eyebrow raised. "No, that is not why I have gathered you here today," he said, with a bit of a smile, "Though, those will be duly noted. No, I have gathered you here, to send you on your first mission as a team."

The girls' jaws dropped at this news, Weiss practically fainting. Surely this wasn't true. They had only been at Beacon for two months. They weren't supposed to get missions untill after Christmas.

"Surely there has been some sort of mistake sir." Blake said as cool and calmly. Even she had a hard time believing this news. "This is only our second month here, and we have only been a team for about a month and a half."

"There has been no mistake miss Belladonna. I rarely make mistakes, especially one of this nature," Ozpin had said all of this with one-hundred percent sincerity. "I feel as though you girls are ready, even for the task I am setting upon you."

"And what might this task be?" Blake and Weiss said together.

"There have been a large amount of missing persons recently in a small village just outside of the Forever Fall forest." the man stated. "And I want you girls to go and investigate." He pulls out a yellow envelope, supposedly with information regarding the teams mission. "You will need to review these documents before you girls leave, which will be in about. . . four hours."

"Four hours!" the girls all yelled at once, all equally shocked about the task laid before them.

"Yes, four hours, but on the bright side, there isn't a lot of reading to be done, but then again, that means less information." the man chuckled, finding the girls' faces to be rather amusing. Before any of them began to speak, he said, "I suggest that you girls get moving, so you have time to pack, and get ready to leave for the week. You will be leaving in whatever state you're in when the airship comes to pick you up."

With that last comment, the girls sprinted out of the door, running right past Jaune, who was rather confused as to what the commotion was about. As the girls got into their dorm they all quickly packed for the trip. The first one done was Blake, due to the fact that she always travelled light. This gave her an oppertunity to read the enclosed documents. She went over them, rather it, carefully. 'Ozpin was right' she thought to herself as she read, 'there isn't much to read.'

As the other girls finished packing their cloths and other assortments of things, they went to sit by Blake, who had read the document multiple times to make sure that she understood the exact details.

"So what does it say?" a rather tired Ruby said.

"Well, there isn't much to say." the Fauna replied. "All it really says is that people keep going missing without a trace."

"Do you think it is Grimm?" Yang asked.

"No, that would have been too messy, and it says that nobody recalls seeing anything." Blake said confused with what she was about to say next. "Exept for a report of some sort of statue, apparently being some sort of angel."

"Well that doesn't do us much good now does it?" Weiss said with a hiss in her voice.

"I suppose not." Blake returned, as their headmaster walked in, to inform the girls that the airship was there. They all grabbed their bags, except for Blake. She didn't have enough to bring to need one. They all got on the airship still trying to figure out what was going on, but none of them could make any sense of what was going on.


	2. Captain Jack

Hey, I figured that I pretty much had this completely thought up anyways (kinda) so I though I would share it now. Please leave a comment if you have any concerns about the story. Take care.

* * *

Yang and Ruby were both playing around as siblings do, and Weiss was doing her best to ignore them. It was harder done than said. Meanwhile, Blake just sat and kept reading the document that had been given to the team five hours previously. It was completely useless.

"We be arriving in Teich der Rosen in 'bout fi'e minutes!" the pilot yelled. "But ya'll be dropin' right 'bout now!"

Yang and Ruby both jumped with a scary amount of enthusiasm. "Them done forget their par'chutes." This didn't faze Weiss or Blake. They both knew that the sisters would be fine. They did things like that, and crazier every week. Blake jumped out following the siblings, also without a parachute, followed by Weiss.

"Them girls is crazy." this was the last thing before the pilot flew off, to return in about a week. The girls, using their own traits managed to land right outside the village safely in the forest.

Using her superb senses, Blake found all of the girls, and they all headed east to reach the village. They didn't encounter much in the way of danger, but they did hear an odd almost buzzing like sound, but whatever it was, it didn't seem to be a threat. After about fifteen minutes of walking, the girls got to their destination. Teich der Rosen. There weren't very many people in the village, which was worrying.

They spent about five minutes before they found what seemed to be a sheriff's office, and quickly entered the building. Even the office was practically barren, except for an officer, sleeping at his desk, completely oblivious of the girls standing in front of him.

"Uuuuhhhh... sir?" Yang attempted, the man just snored and tossed a bit in his sleep, drooling on his desk.

"He reminds me of someone." Blake commented, while the other two girls laughed, as Yang blushed slightly.

"Shut up!" Yang protested. She turned her attention back to the man. "Sir! Wake Up!" still unifective, Yang tried to think of a w-

BANG! Weiss, Blake and Yang all jumped at the sound of recent Rose's sniping function went off. This caused a small tremor, and a large amount of debris to fall on the girls' heads. Ruby stood innocently, as the other girls glared at her, getting ready to pounce on her for her action, but were stopped as they saw the man look up, and they saw his face. He looked rather young to be a sheriff, probably somewhere in his mid twenties, with short spiky brown hair, silver blue eyes, and he wore some kind of old military jacket. He quickly pulled out his weapon, which looked like some sort of a gun, but with a rectangular shape, and no actual muzzle. Ruby stared in awe at the odd weapon, and wondered what it could possibly be, and the others quickly froze.

"So what are four pretty ladies like you doing in a town like this?" The man asked, with a smile that the three girls who were actually paying attention to him couldn't help but melt.

"We're. . . uuhh. . . f-fro-fro-" Yang tried to explain to him, but failed hopelessly. Blake then interjected.

"We're from, uuuhh, Beacon." even Blake was astonished at his smile, and she wasn't one for expressing emotions, at all.

"Oh, why didn't you just say so?" the man smirked as he put his weapon away, at which point, Ruby snapped back into reality. "So what are your names might I ask?"

"I-I-I-I-" Yang tried to speak, but she only stuttered, unable to properly think. What was it about his smile? This was going through all of their heads, except Ruby who was still trying to figure out what that weapon was.

"This is Yang, Weiss, Ruby, and I'm, uuhhh, Blake." she said pointing to each of the girls. "W-w-whats your n-name?"

"I, am Captain Jack Harkness." The man said. 'A Captain?' Blake thought to herself. That does explain the jacket, but what war was it from?

"Uuuhh... Captain. . ." Blake is quickly interrupted.

"You can call me Jack." again with that smile. Blake started to blush as she realized how long she just stared at him.

"Uuumm... Jack, where did you get that jacket?" Blake asked timidly.

"Well I'm a Captain, right?" he said, "I'm entitled to a jacket."

"Y-yes, but what war were you in?" she said, "I-I've never s-seen one like that before."

"Yes, well umm, you see, I uuhh," his charm was slowly fading away. "I, well, kinda, uuuhhh, it was a war you've never heard of, its complicated." well, at least he was telling the truth.

"Sure." now Blake was blushing because of how she had fallen for this guy's dumb tricks. "I suppose you should show us to our accomidations, Jack." she had spit his name out.

"Uuhh, yeah, right this way." he gestured towards the door that they had entered. This is when Ruby noticed Jack's "gauntlet."

"What is that for?" Ruby asked, pointing towards the odd device on Jack's wrist.

"Uuuhhh, nothing, don't worry about, I just use it to, uuhhh, keep track of my, uuuhhhh, heart rate." Ruby knew something was't quite right about that device, but for now, she was too tired to really care.

"You will be staying at the tavern for the time being. You won't need to worry about food, Rosie will take care of you." The man, turned around and started heading back towards the Sheriff's office, and the four girls quickly entered the tavern, getting their rest for the night.


	3. Doctor Who?

Hey guys, I though I would write this, I think it might be to long, and could have been divided into two parts, but whatever. I hope you enjoy. Take Care.

* * *

"Ruby!" it was only seven 'o' clock in the morning, and Weiss already had a reason to yell at the younger girl. "You complete twat! How many times have I told you not to touch my stuff?!"

"I just needed to borrow your brush because I forgot mine and Yang said I couldn't use hers and . . . " The red-haired girl said defensively, speaking so fast that she was barely understandable.

Blake and Yang were both sitting on their beds, trying to hold back their laughter. It had only been five minutes since they woke up, and the two girls were already bickering. Well Weiss was bickering; Ruby was really just taking the insults, and keeping her head down. Finally, after a few more minutes of amusement, Blake decided to interject.

"Okay girls, that's enough, we need to go downstairs before too long," she said with a grin on her face, "so go ahead and kiss and makeup." This made Weiss blush with embarrassment, but she gave in and finished getting ready. They all started to trudge down the steps to the lobby pub portion of the tavern, where a young lady, about nineteen years old stood at the bar, this was Rosie supposedly. They didn't get the chance to meet her last night; instead a man by the name of Mickey led them to their rooms. She was about five feet and five inches, with platinum blonde hair that went to her shoulders, and very dark brown eyes.

"So are you, uh, Rosie?" Ruby asked timidly.

"Is that what Jack told you?" The girls nodded, "I've told him to stop calling me that." The girls could tell that something was wrong. "It's Rose. Who might you lot be?" The girls all turned to Ruby to tell her.

"Well, this is Weiss," she said pointing to the girl wearing white, "This is Blake, this is my sister Yang, and I'm their fearless leader Ruby!" the girl said, acting rather proud of herself. The other team members just rolled their eyes at her last remark. "And together we make team RWBY!"

"Tad bit vain of ya to be naming your team after yourself, don't ya think." Rose smirked, raising her eyebrow.

"It's not like that!" Ruby said being hurt at the girl's remark, "Our headmaster assigned us the name, and besides, it's R-W-B-Y."

"Oh, I see." Then she realized what the red girl had just said. "Headmaster? You are in school?"

"Yeah, we were sent from Beacon." Ruby answered proudly.

"Never heard of it." Rose said with an eyebrow raised. "Is it some sort of art school?" At this remark, the girls' jaws dropped. 'How could she not know what Beacon was?'

Weiss was the first one to answer. "It is the top academy in the world for hunters and huntresses. How could you not know that?" Rose just shrugged. The girls just sat and stared at the bar tender with looks of genuine confusion on their face.

"Well I suppose you are all hungry tight about now." Rose said as a timer in the kitchen went off. "That'll be the crepes." She said as she walked into the kitchen.

"What are crepes?" The young leader asked, but none of her teammates had an answer. Rose returned with three plates with what seemed like flat pancakes with whip crème and strawberries for the teammates.

"'ere you go." The girls said handing a plate to each of the girls. It only took Ruby mere seconds to eat. "I can tell you hated it." Rose said grinning, while Ruby licked the plate to get all remaining crème and strawberries, leaving red all over her face. Her teammates just stared at her, unsurprised at the young girl's action, due to her love of sweets.

After they had finished their meal, and thanked Rose for the crepes. She told them to go talk to Jack to find out what they should do. When they go there this time, they found the sheriff awake questioning somebody that he must have caught while they slept. The man seemed young about twenty-five, not very tall, spiky blonde hair, and a huge nose, and he wore a white lab coat, with writing on his back that read: Slow Mo Guys.

"Now, I'll ask you one more time." Jack said to the prisoner, "Why did you blow up that airship?" That must have been that loud bang the girls heard last night.

"I told you." The man said with a British accent, "I recorded it to put on the internet in slow motion, and it was my airship, so what's the big deal?"

"What's going on?" Ruby asked, "Do you think he had anything to do with the disappearances?"

"No," Jack replied, "He doesn't seem smart enough to do something quite like that. So, what do you girls need?" Jack said as he turned away from the prisoner.

"We just want to know what you want us to do." Ruby stated, and then turned to Blake and asked what an internet was. The only reply she got was a snicker from the fauna.

"Well, I suppose you could go and search the forest for any clues." He said with a hint of worry in his voice, "Just make sure to keep yourselves' safe."

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked the man, who had turned his attention to his mechanical glove.

"Nothing, I just think that I know what might be going on, and I don't want it to be true." There was something rather worrying about his voice, "I suggest that you start towards the east, towards the cemetery" They nodded and left the office, and followed their leader, and then realized that they were going west, and quickly turned around. As they walked by the cemetery, Yang pointed out the angel from the document, but nobody was paying attention to her.

"Is it, weeping?" Yang asked. She stopped for a moment to look at it, "Guys, come check this out!" She yelled as she turned to look at her teammates. They all stopped and looked at where the blonde was pointing.

"Yang, there's nothing there." Blake said, slightly confused as to what the girl could have been referring to.

"What do you mean there's nothing there, I'm pointing . . . right at it." When she looked where the statue had stood, she was in complete shock. "Where did it go?" She asked herself. Surely she saw something. But where did it go. Completely freaked out, Yang hurried to catch up with her team, looking around to find anything else suspicious.

They soon were engulfed by the forest, walking further and further east, not sure what they were looking for. After about ten minutes of walking, they all agreed it would be better to split up and look for clues.

'What am I even looking for?' This is all Ruby thought as she continued walking through the forest. They had be told nothing about what they needed to look for. She looked for anything that seemed out of the ordinary, and all she found was a bottle cap, and promptly put it in her pocket for her collection. It was for some drink called the Pan Galactic Gargle Blaster. 'What a weird name.' Then she heard something in front of her. It was familiar; it was some sort of buzzing sound, just like when they first got here. She quickly scaled a near-by tree, being very careful to stay quiet.

She looked around for the origin of the sound. Then from out of the bushes, she saw a man, holding what seemed like some sort of torch with a green light, using it to illuminate a candy bar wrapper. There was something off about him. Perhaps it was his height; he must have been at least six-foot nine. He wore a tweed jacket with brown patches on his elbow. He had a striped shirt with suspenders, and a red bow-tie. He had short brown hair with a curl in the front, and on top of that head, was . . .

"A fez?" Ruby said to herself. This was possibly the weirdest man she had ever seen. She observed the man for a few minutes longer, to check to see if she had to worry about any weapons he might have. When she saw none, she swiftly leapt from her hiding spot, and activated the scythe mode of Crescent Rose, and land right in front of the man.

"Woah!" the man exclaimed from the sudden appearance of the girl. "Little Red Riding Hood with a giant scythe?" The man had sworn he remembered something like this, but where?

"What are you doing here?" The girl in red said with a stern voice, which for her was quite awkward and forced.

"Uh. . . ." the man looked into his hands and saw the wrapper. "I'm from, Pollution Control, and I am inspecting your, wrappers to make sure that they aren't radioactive."

"That isn't real." Ruby stated, "I'll need some ID to believe you."

"Okay." The odd man said, being a lot more calm than previously, grabbing something out of his inside jacket pocket. He passed it to the girl, and said, "See, completely not made up." Ruby stared at the piece of paper for a long time, before returning it.

"It's blank." She said, finding his attempt to fool her funny. "Why would you give me a blank piece of paper?"

"Oh, well, you see, uh, it's not usually blank. How did you know it was blank?" He asked her, wondering how she could have possible known that the paper was blank.

At this point, Ruby thought that the man was insulting her intellect, and wasn't very happy about it. "Because there is nothing on it."

"I see. Are you sure it didn't say pollution control?"

"Yes. Now, you are going to tell me what is going on around here!" The girl yelled. "Why are all of these people going missing?"

"What do you mean, going missing?" The girl had peaked the man's interest.

"I Mean, there are people going missing without a trace, and we don't know why." She transformed Crescent Rose into its gun form and pointed it at the man. "Come with me, I'm taking you to the Sheriff's office, after we meet up with my team."

"Wait a minute, a scythe that transforms into a gun, Little Red Riding Hood, a forest that is constantly red?" The man pondered all of these things over, "Wait that means . . . Ruby Rose!" When the man said her name, she froze in her tracks.

"How could you possibly know my name?" She asked, rather confused now. "We've never met before."

"It's me Ruby! I'm The Doctor, remember?" At this point, Ruby had many questions running through her head, including, what is wrong with this guy, how did he know her name, and most importantly,

"Doctor? Doctor Who?"

* * *

Thanks guys for reading, the next chapter is going to be set at the same time as the last bit as this one, after the girls split up, but from Yang's POV.


	4. Bigger on the Inside

Hi guys, I'm sorry that this is coming out so late, but I have had a lot of English homework, but hopefully that shouldn't be an issue now. I should be able to post ever other day if not, every day from now on. I will say this however, I have finals in three weeks, so I might not post as often as I would like to. Also, Happy 50th Anniversary of Doctor Who. Well, it is in America right now at least, but still, yeah. And one more thing, to the guest that reviewed, I don't see a paradox; not necessarily; who said he wasn't going to make an appearance? I hope you enjoy, and thanks for reading. Take care.

* * *

'Ugh, whose idea was it to split up?' Yang thought to herself as she ventured further east. There were a very small amount of things that bothered Yang, and walking by herself wasn't one of those things. Even so, why did she feel so uneasy about this forest. She felt like something was following her, watching her. Every now and again, she would hear wings flapping, but saw no sign of any birds.

She was still trying to figure out what that statue in the cemetary was about, and wasn't paying attention to where she was going, when she hit the top of her head very hard. "Ow! I need to stop running into tr-" She looked up, and couldn't believe her eyes. It wasn't a tree in front of her, but a big blue box. "What's a 'Police Box' and what is it doing out the forest?" Yang mumbled, rubbing her head where she had hit it. "Well, I guess I better call Ruby and tell her what I found." She grabbed her phone from out of her pocket and quickly found her sister under her contacts and called.

"I love hearing that!" The Doctor exclaimed, "Would you mind saying it again?" Ruby just stared at this crazy man.

"Doctor Who?" She said, not quite sure what the point of this was. But he seemed to be enjoying himself, which made Ruby a bit mad. He was her prisoner after all. "Okay, now tell me. Are you a medical doctor or a scientific doctor of some sort?"

"No, just the Doctor. That's my name."

Puzzled at this man, Ruby started to talk. "What kind of name is the D-" 'Ooooeee ooooo, ooooeeee ooooo' Ruby had been interrupted by her phone. The ring tone sounded familiar to the tall man, but he couldn't put his finger on where he had heard it. Ruby quickly checked to see who had called, and then answered it.

"What is it Yang? I'm kinda busy right now." Ruby said, hoping that she would make this quick.

"I found something sis'." Yang said, carefully examining the box. "Its some sorta' telephone box."

"A telephone box?" Ruby replied, never in her life had she heard of such a thing. The Doctor looked up at the girl when he heard her remark.

"Is it a blue police box by chance?" The man asked Ruby, who then turned her gaze towards him.

"Yang, is there any chance that it is a blue police box?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, that's it."

Yang stood there waiting for a reply. She looked all around the box to see if there was anything special about it, other than the fact that it was a great big box standing in the middle of the forest. Then she came back to the front to read what the white square on the front said, still waiting to her her sister. Finally her sister spoke again. "Yang, stay there, I'll get the others and we'll find you."

"Got it." She turned around and was going to say something else but all that came out of her mouth was a very loud screech, something she hadn't done for years. It was the scream that only occurred when she was genuinely scared.

Ruby recognized this, and quickly spoke. "What's wrong!?" She only heard stuttering from her sister. "Yang, you need to stop stuttering. What's wrong?"

"I-its the st-statue from the cemetary." Yang's face was pale with horror, staring at the angel with its face in its hands. "I-its th-the angel from the documents." At this point, her voice was a quiet mumble.

"The angel statue? Yang, it's just a stat-" Ruby was interrupted by the tall man, whose face had gone from cheery, to solemn.

He took the phone from Ruby, which made her rather mad, but he seemed very distraught, and serious, which didn't seem to fit him. "Is it weeping? Tell me is it weeping?"

Was startled by the sudden change of a new voice, but quickly answered. "Y-yeah, it is. How d-did you know?"

"That doesn't matter right now. What's important, is that whatever you do, don't blink. It will kill you if you do. Do you understand me?" He said hurriedly, trying to get a response.

"O-okay, b-but why?" Yang wasn't sure what blinking had to do with this.

"No time to explain. Just trust me. Your sister and I will be there as quickly as possible." He hung up the phone and tossed it towards Ruby, and started to run.

"Where are you-" Ruby tried to say, but decided to follow the man.

"Its okay Yang, you can go without blinking. You've won plenty of staring contest with Ruby, this can't be much different." Yang said to herself as she slowly backed up to the box behind her. "Why does the sun have to be so bright right now, and why don't I have my sunglasses?" The box was just a few feet behind her. "Why can't I blink? It's just a statue after all, right? Nothing to worry about." She didn't want to test this theory out. When she felt the blue box touch her, she jolted, inadvertently blinking as she did so. Then she saw the figure, which was only two meters from her, with its arms extended, with a mouth wide open, bearing many sharp teeth, and a face that was vigorously angry. This time, she screamed like she only had ever done once her life.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Ruby and the Doctor heard this scream, which was rather close. They quickly ran through some more foliage, and saw the blonde girl and the statue standing next to the blue box. The Doctor motioned for the red-haired girl to slow down, and they carefully inched their way next to Yang.

"Okay, now what I want you two to do, is walk inside the box, and I will follow." He whispered, while snapping his fingers, causing the blue box to open. Neither of the girls dared look back.

"All three of us? In that tiny thing?" Yang said, questioning how reliable this man actually is.

"Just do it." He said firmly. The girls complied, and backed in, making sure to not take their eyes off of the statue. When they got in, they were expecting to hit a wall, but were shocked when there wasn't one. Then the Doctor followed them, closing the door, and locking it behind him. The two girls had taken their eyes off of the threshold, and began to look around in the massive room in awe, taking in all the lights and other arrangements of things. The console in the middle especially caught their eyes. It was a circular, thing, with random devices that seemed like they could have come out of an arcade of some sort.

"It-its bigger on the inside." Both girls said simultaneously. The Doctor grinned when they said this, it was his favourite part. "How is it bigger on the inside?" Yang said, starting to regain self-awareness.

"Timelord science. We can make things bigger on the inside." The Doctor said smugly. They both decided that it was magic. "So was it just you two, or did you have anybody else in you group?"

"Oh crap! I forgot about Weiss and Blake!" Ruby said, taking out her phone, and found Weiss in her contacts, and quickly called. Luckily, Blake and Weiss went together, because there were only three directions that needed to be travelled. Weiss answered, sounding annoyed for being interrupted while she was working.

"What do you want?" Blake stood behind her to keep watch.

"Are you guys okay? Has a statue tried to kill you?" Ruby asked worrying about her friends.

"Is this some sort of joke?" Weiss replied.

"No, and I'm glad to know that you are okay." Ruby said with relief. "Go back to where we split up, and we'll meet you there." The leader said, and hung up.

"So, what was that all about?" Blake asked as Weiss started to walk South.

"Ruby wants us to meet her and Yang back at the split up point." Weiss answered.

"Did she find something?" The Faunus girl asked, catching up with Weiss.

"I don't know, she hung up before I could ask anything." She said. Then her gaze went down to the other girls arm, which had some sort of black mark on it, a sort of tally. In fact, there where three. "Hey, what's with those tallies on your arm Blake?"

"I don't know. In fact, I don't remember when they got there, they just seemed to appear last night." Blake stated, puzzled at how she had forgotten them.

"It was probably just Ruby." The heiress said, rolling her eyes. Blake just shrugged, and continued to walk along side the other girl, looking around for anything suspicious. Then she looked down at her arm, where four tally marks lied.


	5. Weeping Angels

Happy Thanks Giving to all of you beautiful people. Unless you're reading this after Thanks-Giving, or if you don't celebrate it. Sorry that this is kinda late, if it isn't school work, its being sick, which sucks. But yeah, I hope you guys and gals enjoy this chapter, its a bit shorter than I would have anticipated, but so is life. Have a wonderful day. Take Care.

* * *

"So, Doctor," Weiss scoffed, "How exactly _is_ it larger on the inside?"

"By using Timelord science, where things are larger on the inside." The Doctor replied.

"So it's some sort of fourth dimensional object." Blake interjected. "But why a 'Police Box?' Isn't that kind of obvious?"

"Well, it used to be able to change what it looked like in order to fit in with its surroundings, but that part broke years ago." The Doctor replied.

"Then why not fix it?" Weiss commented, "Surely your 'screwdriver' could handle it, right?"

"Well, because I like it."

"It's kind of ugly." When Weiss said this, the Tardis shook.

"Don't listen to her, she has no clue what she's talking about." The Doctor whispered to the vehicle's console. "Don't insult her like that."

"Her?" The girls said simultaneously. "Does that mean she has a name?" Blake asked.

"Yes _her_, and her name is the Tardis." The Doctor replied, "Or, Sexy, to me." This part was mumbled so that the girls couldn't hear him.

"Sexy?" Blake asked with a raised eyebrow, she heard him thanks to her enhanced Faunus senses.

"What? I have no clue what you are talking about." The Doctor had said defensively. "Okay, so what we need to do is find out where the Weeping Angels are, and why they are here."

"Weeping Angels? That's the best name you could come up with?" Weiss replied.

"The name is not important right now, and there is nothing wrong with Weeping Angels." The man replied, whilst fiddling with some random bits on the console.

"So what exactly are Weeping Angels? Are they some sort of Grimm or what?" Blake asked.

"They are aliens, but they can only move when nothing is looking at them. The moment that something sees them, they turn to stone, because you can't kill stone. But the moment that you look away, or blink, or loose eyesight, they move, and they are fast, very, very, fast. If they touch you, they kill you. But at least they do it in the nicest way possible."

"Wait, kill you nicely?" Blake asked.

"Yes. They send you back in time, and feast on your life energy. Also, another very important thing to remember is that any image of a Weeping Angel becomes a Weeping Angel. That means pictures, videos, anything of that nature." At this point, the Doctor has become serious. "So, any other questions?"

"Yeah," This time the voice was Ruby's, "Why did you say that you knew me? I've never met you before in my life, and yet you continuously insisted that we know each other."

"That is a good question, and there is a great answer for that." The Doctor stated, even though he had no clue how to answer that. "I am the last of an alien race known as the Timelords, a race of time travelling aliens." This answer didn't seem to suffice. "And I have travelled here before, and I met Ruby and you girls. That however is all I can tell you."

"Why?" All of the girls asked in unison.

"Spoilers." The Doctor replied. "Now, any _more_ questions?"

"Just one more," Blake said, "Why the fez?" All of the girls said this last bit.

"Because fezzes are cool." The Doctor replied as he adjusted the red hat. "Now, I'll be right back, so DON'T touch anything while I'm gone." He said as he walked to some other room.

"He calls it Sexy." Blake said with a chuckle. The other girls giggled when she said this.

"Hey look guys, a TV." Ruby said, pointing towards a monitor that was near the console. "I wonder if he has cable." Ruby said as she walked towards the monitor.

"Didn't he just say not to touch anything, Ruby?" Weiss asked.

"Oh relax, it's a TV, what harm could it possibly do?" The red-haired girl returned as she pressed the "on" button of the monitor. "See, what did I tell you?" Ruby smirked as she faced her friends, who were all paralyzed, and staring at the screen, unblinking. "Guys, what's wro-" Ruby turned around to see the four Weeping Angels on the screen, all of whom were standing right outside of the Tardis door. "Oh. Doctor, come here!" She shouted.

The Doctor returned to the main control room, with five radios in his hands. Then he saw the four girls staring at the monitor, all motionless. He walked over to see what they were looking at. "What did I tell you about touching stuff?" He asked the girls, and then walked over to the console and hit a few buttons and spun a few wheels and nobs. With that, the large cylinder in the center of the console began to move, and the iconic sound of the Tardis can be heard (I don't really feel like describing it, surely you know what it sounds like if you are reading this). The image on the screen changes from the four Weeping Angels, to three human figures: Rose, Mickey, and Jack.

"Oh no." The Doctor whispered


End file.
